


Snow Hounds

by Karianasahn



Series: Slice of Scooby [5]
Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Light-Hearted, One Shot, Slice of Life, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-25
Updated: 2005-02-25
Packaged: 2019-10-11 20:51:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17454104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karianasahn/pseuds/Karianasahn
Summary: I did this as an experiment to try to get writing Shaggy and Scooby down, but it became a short cute story.Shaggy and Scooby playing in the snow, and eventually the gang join in on the fun! Enjoy!





	Snow Hounds

Snow was no stranger in Coolsville, Ohio. As it drifted lazily around the town, coating everything in several inches of snow, most people sought the comforts of their own homes. The smell of fresh snow and fireplaces hung thick in the evening air. A comforting and calming smell to suit the mood of the pleasant, but snowy day. Though most waited out the flakes till they were mostly down to go out and shovel, two couldn't wait to get out there.

Like a child seeing their first snowfall, Shaggy and Scooby almost bound out the door at the first second there was enough snow to do anything in. Halted by Fred and Velma, they groaned as the two pressed that they at least bundled up some before the lanky beatnik and his canine cohort charged out wearing their usual wear. Not so much for Scooby, being a dog and all, but it would be a bad idea for Shaggy to charge outside in the cold with just his green tee and his brown pants. Fred blocked the door, as Velma rummaged into their closet for their winter wear. Tossing Shaggy's jacket behind her for them to catch, she continued searching till she found their hats, scarves and gloves. All tossed behind once found so that they could get them on and get outside.

"Like' all ready!" Shaggy said with a chipper tone. Velma turned around to see Scooby wearing Shaggy's jacket, green hat, scarf and gloves, while Shaggy was wearing Scooby's blue scarf, hat and gloves Daphne had gotten for him that matched the blue in his collar. With a sigh, Velma threw up her hands exasperated at them, while Fred had watched in amusement not saying anything. She glared at Fred for not commenting before, though a crooked smile was betraying her amusement. She gave another sigh, mostly trying to prevent herself from laughing as she undid Shaggy's scarf and made them switch. Once all dressed, she nodded to Fred and the gates were open. With a quick whoop of victory, the two guys jumped straight into the snow with enthusiasm. Fred shut the door and moved to the window to watch. Velma wandered to her favorite spot on the couch to sit, rubbing her arms from the momentary cold that had escaped inside where the door was opened.

"Here."

A voice said next to her, looking up she saw Daphne offering a steaming mug of something. Grinning, she accepted the mug and brought it eye level. Blowing on it, she breathed in the thick aroma of the hot chocolate. Tentatively, she took a sip. It was hot, but not scalding. So, she took another sip as she watched Daphne offer another mug to Fred. Joining Fred at the window, she watched Shaggy and Scooby play outside.

A few moments after the initial landing in the snow, both Shaggy and Scooby paused. So much white, untouched snow was laid out before them. That had to be rectified, though both were unsure at what to do first. Looking over to Scooby, Shaggy got up and turned to one side of the front lawn.

"Let's try this Scoob. You take that side, I'll take this side, ok?"

"Rah rah! R'ok Raggy."

Shaggy and Scooby made quick work marking up their respected sides. Shaggy was working diligently to balance as he stepped once foot in front of the other. Brow knit in concentration, he wobbled as his work slowly came to formation. Carefully, so not to wreck his work, he took a long step to create a space and continued again, placing one foot in front of the other. After one more space, he finished up his work and then jumped back to the middle where Scooby and him started. He looked down at his work with a satisfied nod. Written rather neatly, well neater then his usual hand writing, Shaggy had spelled out the word. "Hi" Adding an exclamation mark at the end of it. He was sure that planes passing over low enough would be able to make out his clearly printed greeting. 

He turned to watch Scooby also finish up his work. Though Scooby had spent the same amount of time on his, it was far more elaborate. Making full use of his four paws and tail, he had sketched out a triple Decker sandwich, with lettuce, tomatoes… The works. Even a toothpick with an olive pierced on it. Shaggy wandered to get a good look at the sandwich. His mouth was almost watering at the idea. Whipping a bit of drool from the corner of his mouth so it didn't freeze in the cold, he complimented his talented pal.

"That's great Scoob!"

"Rank you… Rank you…" Scooby bowed, switching from one hand to the other to place them in front of him for the bow.

"It looks good enough to eat… Though Like' I wouldn't know where to start with a sandwich that big. Ha ha!" Shaggy commented, looking it over. 

"Mmmm… R'ere?"

With a mischievous glint in his eyes, he scooped a paw full of snow from what looks to be some of the dressing on the lettuce and chucked it right at Shaggy's head. With a splatter, Shaggy's face was covered in snow. He was standing their silence for a few seconds, face hidden behind the mound of snow on his face. A flash of pink appeared as Shaggy licked off the snow from his face.

"Hm… need's salt." He said simply before grabbing a handful of the bun to chuck at Scooby. 

Scooby saw it coming and opened his mouth to eat the bun snow. Excepting his pal to do such a maneuver, Shaggy had sent a second snowball after the bun; this one was off the tomato. With a wet smack, it hit its unprepared target. Soon, the lawn air was filled with flung bits of Scooby's sandwich and Shaggy's greeting. It was harder and harder to see either of their artist attempts since most of the snow that made them up was either thrown, or trampled upon.

Peeking out of the front door, Velma tried to get the guys attention to ask if they were ready to get in yet. She was worried that they might get a cold being out there so long, especially since the weather got colder as the day got later into night.

"Guys… "

She barely got one word out, when a stray snowball creamed her in the face. The splatting sound almost echoed, as Scooby and Shaggy turned to stare wide-eyed at Velma. Her hands trembled for a second, and she disappeared into the house.

"R'elma?" Scooby almost started after her into the house when an Orange blur flew past. 

Two precise snowballs flew straight at Shaggy and Scooby. Soon it was a three-way war; snowballs flew and missed, making the whole lawn look like a battlefield. Daphne and Fred were not to far behind, not wanting to be left out of the snow fun. Also, not wanting Shaggy, Scooby and Velma to get all the good snow. They all duked it out for a short bit before the Scooby and Shaggy fell over tired. 

Lying in the snow, they all burst into a fit of giggles. Panting and fogging up her glasses, Velma walked to the porch steps to sit down to clear them off. Still feeling energetic, Fred and Daphne started a snowman while using their current position, Shaggy and Scooby made snow angels. Once her glasses were de-fogged, Velma returned to the lawn to observe the guys handiwork. Not being happy with making just once set, they had gotten up and made a few all along the lawn. 

Thinking that about 6 sets of angles were enough; Shaggy, Scooby and Velma came to help lift the body of the snowman on to the bottom and make the head. As Scooby and Velma looked for sticks on their lawn, Fred made sure to put some snow around the snowman's joints to make sure his round body parts wouldn't fall off. Shaggy pulled Daphne over and whispered his idea into her ear. A grin spread as she followed him into the house.

With the arms found and attached, and Fred had made the snowman stronger, Shaggy and Daphne returned. While Shaggy bore a few boxes and a bag or two, Daphne's hands were filled with a spare scarf, hat, and some mix matched gloves. It was easy to see Shaggy's simple yet important plan for the snowman. Shaggy handed Velma the Carrots and gave both Fred and Scooby a box of food coloring. Nodding, everyone went to work. Since they had gotten a top hat, Daphne suggested that they make their snowman in a suit to go with it. With Scooby working the back, Shaggy working the bottom and Fred working the body, the used the food coloring to add a tux to the snowman. Daphne, the fashion diva, went to work arranging the gloves, hat and scarf to match the guys work without getting in the way. Velma nibbled on a crooked carrot as she fixed another, straighter one on the snowman's head for a traditional nose. The guys finished and then taking some more dye, made a face on the snowman since coal chunks were unavailable at the time.

Taking a step back, they all looked at their handwork work and smiled.

"Alright guys, lead head back in. I don't know about you, but I'm getting cold."

Fred said, trying to wrangle everyone inside. Velma and Daphne were quick to start heading inside, preferring the nice warm house to the now really cold outside since night had fully taken over. Thankfully their porch had a light, so they weren't in the dark. Shaggy and Scooby seemed to hang back as the rest headed for the inside. They were trying to catch the falling snowflakes on their tongues. Daphne got an idea.

"You guys coming?" She asked, Shaggy looked over, but his attention was a bit higher and cross-eyed at the falling flakes above him..

"Ehh… ummm…? Mabwee insha bit."

Shaggy said, talking with his tongue out of his mouth slurring his speech. Scooby was chasing after a rather big flake. Daphne expected that kind of response, smiling she waved to them as she headed to the door.

"Ok, have fun. Come on guys, we'll just have to drink all the hot chocolate and make the S'mores all on our own…"

"R'ores?" Whipping his nose around, Scooby stared at Daphne. 

"S..S… S'mores? Well, I think me an Scoob here are quite done." Shaggy was quick to dash after them, Scooby was at his heels. They blew past the rest of the gang, making the snow spray all over the place. 

As Fred, Daphne and Velma were taking off their winter jackets and hanging up their wet assortments, Shaggy was stoking the fireplace and Scooby had disappeared to gather their S'more stuff from the kitchen. It didn't take long before the mugs were passed out again, and several S'mores were cooked and eaten.

As the fire died down, and the night got later; Fred, Daphne and Velma got ready to pack it in for a night. Daphne and Fred gathered the mugs and plates, bring them to the kitchen while Velma was left to wake the guys, who after taking out three whole boxes of S'more gram crackers, had fallen asleep on top of one another in front of the dying embers. 

Sighing at how hopeless they were sometimes, she left and came back with blankets.

"No Scoob… Snow angels are the best done like…"

Shaggy murmured in his sleep, leaning more on Scooby as he spoke. Scooby whined a bit in response, a foot twitching. Lightly placing the blanket over the two of them, she used a bit of some tissue to wipe some chocolate off of both of their faces before she turned to go. She reached the hallway, before casting one more glace at the sleeping two before she sighed.

"Hopeless Snow hounds… Sleep well you goofs."

She turned off the lights with a chuckle and headed to bed herself. Letting a yawn escape as she closed her door.

"Yawn… Night everyone…"


End file.
